


Insomnia

by ashcat



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashcat/pseuds/ashcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal can't sleep anymore after Kate's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to afiawri for her encouragement.

Kate's death isn't really the reason Neal can't sleep anymore. He misses her like a lost limb, but it's a familiar pain. He's been without her touch for years and without her voice for months. He can't sleep because when he closes his eyes, he sees her on the plane and he thinks, what if for one moment, the last moments of her life, when she saw him turn away from her and towards Peter, she doubted Neal's love for her? Had she thought that Peter was going to steal Neal away from her a second time; that Neal would suddenly pick him over her? He can't help but wonder if that's what had run through her mind.

So he curses himself anew, because in his own heart, he isn't sure if he hadn't been ready to do just that.


End file.
